


CDXLIX.

by Ex-Genesis (SevlinRipley)



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: Lana is able to open up to Lois about how living in Smallville makes her feel.





	CDXLIX.

"Lana, you _really_ don't have to help me." Lois was rifling through piles of paper, skimming titles and seals alike. If she found anything even remotely out of the ordinary for a mechanic's files, she was going to flash a picture of the document for later inspection.

Lana smiled and shook her head. "Jeez, what is it with you and Clark? Am I a leper or something...?" Everyone constantly worrying more about her safety than her happiness. Lana didn't know how to juggle the gratitude and anger. "Maybe I should just go find a tower to live in," she mumbled, still keeping her lookout over the rusty, musky office.

Lois swallowed, then paused, turning her head just a few inches toward Lana. "Sorry. I'm - not trying to say that you can't take care of yourself. I'm just used to working alone. Only looking out for myself."

"Aw, you worried about me?" The corners of Lana's eyes crinkled slightly as she tried to catch a sliver of the usually cold smile Lois sometimes shared. When she found she'd won, and Lois returned to her work, Lana breathed in her triumph, before sighing. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one in this town who's got nothing important to do. I feel like a painting being moved from wall to wall, just watching everyone else go about their lives. Once they leave the room, I just..."

"Have to wait for them to come back? Sounds boring."

"It really is," Lana said, eyebrows raising, mouth turning downward, along with her eyes. "I know I sort of forced myself on you, but - thanks anyway. For letting me come."

Breathing out, long and low, Lois furrowed her brow. "You should do it more often."

Lana lifted her eyes, and quirked up one side of her mouth. "What - insert myself into other people's business?"

"Exactly." Lois frowned, then put down the papers where she'd gotten them. _What a bust_ , she thought. Maybe he was smarter than she thought, and kept his businesses separate from one another. "That's what I do. Just, it's usually without them knowing about it. C'mon Lang, I don't think we're gonna find anything here."

"Too bad." Lana kind of hoped they'd find some hugely incriminating evidence and that she could help Lois read over things, piece it all together. "Lunchtime's probably almost up anyway."

Lois moved toward the window they'd climbed through, and readied her hands to lift Lana up by her boot. "Speaking of, I'm hungry. Feel like grabbing a bite?"

Moving in to accept the offer of a hand up, Lana beamed, "With you? Absolutely."


End file.
